sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Titan Tournament (Sign up to Join.)/@comment-4029377-20160924021139/@comment-4029377-20160925170716
"And now it is about character balance? I recommend you not to change topic here- you are contradicting yourself." Sorry, but I will provide what debunking evidence to your statements as I please.Your blind assumption that I am a 'bad GM' doesn't hold weight with many other roleplays that I host and you know it. Just because you have a issue doesn't mean everyone else does, remember this. "First: Yes, you are a bad host tbh because you close your mind from the suggestions of others for the tourney. You keep stating your first rule and no one ever helps you administrate because you are adamant. You enclose your nonsense tournament in an inspiration of Smash then you become that darn stubborn in keeping the mechanics. It's not the true way of GMing in roleplays. Ask everyone here- most of them may agree. To quote Xtar: "Joshua on the other hand left because he was sick of Jared's terrible DMing and benine rules that removed his entire character gimmick."" Oh really now? So the stages that others have submitted, the bosses, and the items are 'close minded', please do tell. Hey, it's rule number one, you should abide by this rule as it was the first rule that was made. By signing up you have informed me that you were supposedly acknowledging that this rule is to be enforced. Have you ever thought that maybe I chose smash bros because I don't know,' a lot of Sonic fans like it? '''As in maybe I wanted to give some sort of fun fan project nostalgia into this? Says the person circlejerking with Xtar, who himself has gone way beyond the point of legitimacy by constantly trying to raid the tournaments chatroom and is just shitposting at this point. ''"Second: Character balance? I admit that Joshua is not that balanced (hence there are no perfectly balanced characters anyway) but you need to check yourself if you are THAT freaking good. One thing: Joshua is a sort-of human and is not part of the main Sonic Fan universe because he is an original character from my own original series. And yes, he can be faster than Sonic, as Flash is faster than anyone else. Because he is NOT Mobian." Sorry, but in this tournament you have to have a balanced character, no exceptions. Only bosses are allowed to be imbalanced and they cannot win the tournament and are randomly selected unless I choose otherwise. Define 'that freaking good'. Sorry, but this tournament is for Sonic fan characters. I gave you some leeway with him when you joined, but this does not mean you can just keep him imbalanced simply because he's yours. This goes by Mobian standards, nobody can be faster than Sonic, period. I don't give a single iota if you think that just because he is in your own OC universe, that he should be treated special. He won't in my tournament, neither will any other characters for balance reasons. The only exceptions are bosses and they cannot win. "Lastly, I strongly suggest you go to my main continuity and see that almost every ability that Joshua had has flaws and weaknesses. Stop judging others like this because you have NOT ENOUGH information to fire away." Oh great, another one of those 'firstly, secondly, lastly' guys, it's just last Josh.Last or final. Anyways, moving on. Sorry, but as I said this tournament is for 'Sonic Fan Characters'I cut you some slack by having Josh enter in despite the fact that he doesn't technically qualify, but here is where that slack ends.